


Off Towards The Middle

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, TJ is a year older than cyrus, one year later-ish?, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: Cyrus and TJ go for another golf cart ride.





	Off Towards The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsogay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsogay/gifts).



Cyrus drummed his fingers on his desk, and absentmindedly flipped through Instagram. It was a lazy Thursday afternoon in computer literacy class (a required, but incredibly dull course for 8th graders) and he had already finished the assignment set for today. Unfortunately, there were still 30 minutes left of class, so he was stuck in the stuffy room with only his phone and his imagination to keep him entertained.

Suddenly, a text notification popped up on his phone. Cyrus wondered who could be texting him after all the rest of the GHC had final periods with strict no-phone rules, Jonah was at ultimate practice, all of his parents and step-parents were at work, and TJ never texted him when he was on his run over to the middle school.

Honestly, Cyrus loved having a high-school boyfriend. Since TJ got out 45 minutes before Cyrus did (a fact that baffled Cyrus to no end), he would always run over to the middle school and wait for Cyrus to finish his day, ready to walk him to the spoon with the rest of their friends. At first, Cyrus had argued against this, saying that there was no point in TJ running all the way across town just to pick him up. But TJ had insisted that he needed to exercise for basketball training, that the weather was always nice, and that he wanted to see his boyfriend after school every day. So Cyrus had smiled, and let himself be picked up by TJ. Plus, there was always the bonus of getting to kiss his high school boyfriend in front of all of his peers. What could he say? He liked to show him off.

Surprisingly, the text was indeed from TJ.

_ boyf/nssbg: hey muffin ;) _

_ me: hey!  _

_ me: wait, how are you texting me? _

_ me: are you not picking me up today? _

_ me: because thats fine, but i just wish you had let me know _

_ boyf/nssbg:  _ 😂😂😂

_ boyf/nssbg: nope, i am picking you up _

_ boyf/nssbg: are u done with ur computer literacy stuff? _

_ me: yep _

_ me: most boring class ever _

_ boyf/nssbg: k great _

_ boyf/nssbg: can u leave class rn?  _

_ me: wdum? _

_ boyf/nssbg: like, come outside  _

_ boyf/nssbg: if you dont want to its fine, but i have a surprise for you _

_ me: ill be out in 5 _

Cyrus shoved his phone into his backpack and tried his best to conceal it from his teacher. He walked up to their desk hesitantly.

“Um, Mx. Hadij, can I go to the bathroom?”

They looked up at him with a smile

“Yes, of course, Cyrus.”

Cyrus gave his teacher a hopefully relaxed smile and walked out of the classroom. His teacher had a notorious habit of never noticing how long a student was in the bathroom for, so he was quite confident that he was free for the rest of the day. He speed-walked to the front entrance and pushed open the double-doors.

There, he saw the most hilarious sight ever witnessed; TJ sitting in a golf cart.

Cyrus broke out into laughter and dashed over to his boyfriend. TJ looked up at him with a sly smile. “Hey beautiful”

Cyrus leaned down and gave him a quick hello kiss, then ducked his head and sat in the golf cart.

TJ laughed. “Do you remember when I stole the golf cart last year?”

Cyrus smiled at the memory. “Of course. I was your student lawyer! I’m pretty sure they all thought I was crazy.”

“Well, you are crazy.” TJ smiled at Cyrus.

“And after all of that, you still stole it again!”

“But only to impress you!” TJ argued, both of them laughing at the memory. “I was convinced that stealing a school golf cart would be the way to your heart.”

Cyrus gave TJ a soft smile. “Well, honestly, you’re sort of right on that one.” TJ’s eyes widened in surprise. “I had already fallen pretty hard for you by then, but I think you risking another lunch detention to have fun with me sort of sealed the deal.”

TJ leaned over and kissed Cyrus slowly and softly, the boys only pulling away after several long moments.

“So, what do you want to do?” Cyrus asked

TJ shot that grin at him once more and turned the cart on.

“Buckle your seatbelt, Cyrus Goodman, and get ready for the ride of your life.”

And with that, the two boys drove off into the streets of Shadyside, off towards the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. As for the teacher, they are nb. I read that Mx. is the formal way to address someone, like ms, mrs, or mr.  
> 2\. I am writing this on my phone, so if it’s weird, I’ll try to fix it asap  
> 3\. Soon, I’m going to try to update This Is Gospel and I Missed Him. I have some ideas, but have just been working off the new content lately  
> 4\. If you know what nssbg stands for automatically, then congrats, you get a prize!  
> 5\. If you have any ideas for prizes, lmk  
> GN! Ly guys  
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


End file.
